


Yankee Candles (Pick up the Pieces)

by foollikeme



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Promtober, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foollikeme/pseuds/foollikeme
Summary: (( It's almost Halloween. ))





	

Tyler sat, criss-cross-apple-sauce on the matt in his living room. His husband was gone for the time being, out shopping for god knows what. Probably pumpkin-spice scented Yankee candles, or little Snoopy Halloween window stickers to slap around his doors glass planes. They lived in a neighbourhood that was fairly decent, especially for the two being middle class and all that. Tyler groaned, arching his back slightly and whining as he stared up at the ceiling. He was twenty-one, and acting like a complete child, just because he was bored. Tyler is an adult. He can do adult things.

Adult things, like dash upstairs to grab an entire thirty-gallon tub of old collected Lego bricks and dump them all over the living room matt.

He decided that he was going to build the best fortress out there- and make himself invisible to Josh. When he came home, he would totally regret leaving his adorable husband here to fend for himself. Something bad could happen, did the love of his life not care about his safety?!

Tyler had to remind himself that he was twenty-one again before smashing a blue block into a thinner green one. 

Despite the mismatched colors and totally unorganized layout of his building, Tyler could say that he was pretty damned proud. Every single Lego was put to good use, and in a matter of two hours and thirteen minutes (because Tyler counted) his living room had a decently-sized fortress built into it. It crowded the open space of his living area and Tyler could fit himself and four couch coushins inside, which meant good things. He would need space down here, if he was going to sleep in it. Tyler was too nice to send Josh to the couch for abandoning him in such a drastic form, so instead he would pretty much do the exact opposite.

And as if on que, in walked Joshua. He heard the rustle of paper bags being put carefully on their kitchen table, before Josh called out to him. "Tyler? Baby? I'm home!" He yelled, probably thinking Tyler was upstairs. Well, no, fucker, Tyler was not upstairs, and he was not answering your calls of desperation. Can't feel too nice now, can it?

"Tyyyyyy-guy." Josh called Tyler again, now approaching their living room with a confused tone to his voice. Tyler had to supress giggles when he could hear that Josh had stopped dead in his tracks, probably staring at the kingdom in their living room with wide eyes. "Tyler, oh my god."

"Tyler isn't here right now. He's gone, and he's kinda upset! And needy, don't you forget that." Tyler mumbled from inside the Lego building, scooting around to get comfortable, He had built a tiny crawlspace-type door on the other side, in case of emergencies. Drastic times call for drastic measures, after all. He couldn't have any mishaps.

Joshua sighed, but there wasn't a single lick of frustration or venom at all represented in his voice as he did so. Tyler could hear him walk around to where he had built the enterance, and in less than thirty seconds, Josh's head was peeking out from under. His mohawk-like curls bounced everywhere when he thumped against the ground, looking up at Tyler in complete awe. Tyler had to admit that seeing a look of pride in Josh's face kinda made his heart melt...

No, what was he thinking? This man betrayed him, left him alone with nothing to do! He should be the one begging for forgiveness, locked away in this dastardly 'ages 10 and up" cage.

"Nope. Out. I'm giving you the silent treatment, babe." Tyler glared at Josh, and then groaned quietly after realizing his mistake. "Uh, Tyler totally didn't say that, he told me to tell you. That. I mean..." Josh erupted in giggles, sliding inside of Tyler's well-constructed fortress and shuffling over to sit next to him. He smelled like chocolate and cinnamon, and his cheeks were a cherry red from being outside in the cold weather. Tyler turned his head from his husband, arms crossing dramatically over his chest with a small "Hmph!"

Josh didn't seem to take any offense, much to Tylers dismay. Instead, he only smiled brightly, his coffeebean eyes crinkling up slightly at Tyler. He hugged his knees, and slid one of his hands up to rest his chin on his left knee, still smiling at Tyler fondly. "Tell Tyler that I miss him."

"Uh, Tyler told me to tell you that Tyler is so not having it." Tyler- Not-tyler mumbled, catching Josh's eye when he turned his head slightly over to look at his lover. His heart fluttered when he saw the look of absolute adoration evident in Josh's eyes, and for a slight moment, all troubles were forgotten. But- But oh, ohoh, Josh can't get off that easily! 

"Tell Tyler that I'm going to go make hot-chocolate. The kind he likes, with the cinnamon stick in it and the tiny little marshmellows." Tyler opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Josh only giggled at that, slowly sliding out of the crawlspace enterance Tyler built. He heard his husbands footsteps walk away from him, and into the kitchen. The urge to forget everything for Josh's famous hot chocolate was tempting, almost too tempting at that.

He had almost forgotten that Josh was making his favorite drink, completely set on continuing this Lego-home game of his, until the familiar smell of chocolate and cinnamon hit him like a truck. Fuck this, Tyler had standards. And Josh was pretty much meeting all of them right now, so fuck it. He slowly (and shamefully) exited his fortress of solitude and avoided Josh's gaze, instead going over to sit next to him. Josh was gripping a cup in his left hand and a mug in his other one, the one closest to Tyler. 

Josh smirked in satisfaction when Tyler gave in and leaped at the oppertunity to sip at the thick chocolate goodness. He nearly downed the whole thing before looking back up at Josh, with big doe eyes and a mocha moustache.

"I love you, Lego-man."

Tyler's worries faded away in an instant and he scooted over to snuggle with Josh, his head pressed lovingly against the crook of his neck. Josh ignored the chocolate resedue that was left from Tyler's hot-cocoa lips, warming up to the embrace instead.

"Love ya too, cocoa-guy."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - @laquoart


End file.
